


Golden Sunset

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Loss, Love at First Sight, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | ShortficAnon requested Symmetra/Widowmaker.





	Golden Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think there's a tag for an au where you're colorblind until you meet your soulmate but this is one of those!!  
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The second time she saw color, it was like a sucker punch. Amélie hadn’t expected it, and worst of all she hadn’t wanted it. The world had faded to black and white the moment Gerard met his end, and she was fully prepared to live the rest of her life that way.

That was her fate; cold, empty, and grey.

Then she got eyes on their mark, spotted her through the scope of her sniper rifle, and it was like a fire work exploding in front of her face. All of a sudden, the world was in color again, bright and vibrant; painfully so. It was lucky she was only doing surveillance, or she would have missed her shot.

This was nothing like when she had met Gerard. The moment she laid eyes on him, all the colors of the world had filled in. Softly, slowly, muted in pastels at first. The soft olive tone of his skin, the champagne colored pocket square in his suit jacket. The sunset lighting up the sky behind him, blue and pale purple.

Amélie didn’t like to think about it anymore. She didn’t like to look at sunsets anymore, the maudlin grays blending together to make a depressing gradient from black to white. She didn’t like to think about color at all. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but there was something in her that felt disastrously empty whenever she tried to remember the brown of Gerard’s eyes, or the purple of the flowers she held in her wedding bouquet, or the golden color of sunlight on the beach during their honeymoon.

There was no slow fade this time. It hit her, slammed into her, forced her to jerk back and gasp for breath. For a moment all she could see was blue. Blue, blue, _blue_. The bright blue of the sky, the blue of her own skin. Then the shock faded, and she spied other colors in the haze of bright saturated chaos, and she didn’t know what to do.

She put a stop to the mission at once, infuriating both Sombra and Reaper by demanding they abandon their plans. She didn’t even have an excuse for them, and they weren’t buying her vague comments that ‘something felt wrong’. She was being honest, though. Something felt very wrong. She could see color again. This shouldn’t be happening.

She had half a mind to leave it, to flee from this, whatever it was. Talon wanted a Vishkar architect at their beck and call, but it didn’t have to be this one. It could be any one. Sombra could dig up dirt on someone else. They could black mail someone else. They could work with someone else.

Not her.

Not Amélie’s soulmate.

Unable to move forward with the mission, they were left trapped in a safe house in Rio De Janeiro. Sombra and Reaper bickered endlessly on what to do, where to go from here, how to salvage this excursion. They only stopped to turn their attentions to Amélie in order to berate her or demand an explanation from her.

She wanted to be alone, to find a place where no one could see or hear her. She wanted to scream until her throat was raw. She wanted to run far, far away from this woman and never look back.

She got lost in her thoughts, trying to understand how and why this was happening. Amélie found herself watching the purple glow of Sombra’a cybernetics as she paced the length of the safe house back and forth. It was so bright, that color. So vibrant. How did she ever manage to maintain stealth?

When she cautiously checked the time Amélie found that four hours had slipped right between her fingers, four hours that she couldn’t account for herself and any of her thoughts. Amélie felt only despair.

She resolutely did not want to know this woman, or anything about her, and yet she found herself saying, “I need more info on our mark.”

“Well what’s that fucking matter now, we blew our opportunity to make contact five hours ago!” Sombra snapped, coming to stand in front of her.

Amélie looked at her, at her oddly pale blue eyes and the garish fuchsia lipstick she was wearing. Whatever expression was on her own face must have been convincing, because Sombra suddenly looked disconcerted. She fished one of her data pads out of her jacket pocket and handed it over.

The information was already queued up. Satya Vaswani. There were pictures of her. Photos of her in official Vishkar uniform, long hair neatly pulled back, yellow visor covering half her face. She stood straight backed and serious faced at a handful of ribbon cutting ceremonies at different hospitals and education centers in locations all over the worlds.

The one picture that really struck her was a surveillance photo ripped from some kind of CCTV. Satya was dressed in a vibrant blue sari, with blue jewelry and a bright blue glow emanating from the palm of her artificial hand. Amélie swallowed, forcing her jaw to relax before she clenched it so hard, she broke a molar.

“I’ll bring her in,” she said, suddenly, words leaving her mouth before she really knew what she was saying.

Sombra and Reaper exchanged glances.

“Find where she is, I’ll bring her in.” Amelie said again with more force.

They both knew how dangerous she was, and that she wasn’t a person to be argued with.

Sombra cursed under her breath and took the data pad back. Already hacked in to the network of security cameras in the area, she just had to narrow down a facial recognition search and start scanning. It took a few minutes to get a hit.

“She’s at a hotel, the Imperial on Rua do Catete 186.” Sombra said, passing the data pad back.

On the screen there was live footage of a hotel bar. Satya sat away from her colleagues, all dressed to official Vishkar perfection. They were all smirking and sipping their drinks, Satya excluded. She seemed mostly bored with the proceedings.

Amélie felt odd looking at her, knowing that this was her soulmate and that this was what she was doing in real time. She had to pass the pad back quickly, not wanting any more to do with it. For a long moment she sat where she was, staying perfectly still.

She wasn’t sure she could go through with this after all...

Lest she lose four more hours of her life, and the opportunity to speak to this woman who could potentially be important to her, she stood. She left the safe house feeling numb, escaping back out onto the streets of Rio. The bright colors the world offered her were a bitter sweet taste in her mouth.

Without thinking, she navigated the busy streets with relative ease. Her feet carried her where she needed to go, knowing the way. She made a conscious effort not to ignore the invisible pull of her soulmate drawing the two of them together. She found herself at the correct hotel well before she was ready to face this, whatever it was.

She hesitated outside for a long time, standing in front of the building and staring it down as if it was Goliath and she were David with his sling. She had conquered love once. She could conquer this too.

Amélie forced herself inside, into the decadent hotel lobby. It was wrought in gold and marble, an impossibly expensive place for a town as broken and lost as Rio De Janeiro was. Ignoring the guests with their rolling suitcases, and the staff in their smart red suit coats, Amélie made her way to the bar.

She found the gathered group of Vishkar employees, considerably more drunk than they had been on the live footage of the data pad. They were still straight laced and smug looking, smirking over their martini glasses as they jeered with one another. Satya, however, was not immediately in sight.

Amélie felt relieved, at first. It was done. Satya was gone for the night, left, unable to be found and thus this problem unable to be solved. She was ready and willing to flee from it, and never think of this day or this explosive technicolor revelation ever again.

Then, Amélie spotted her. She had moved from the bar to a comfortable lounge chair by the window to stare out at the street and the setting sun. It was hard to force her feet to move, to walk in that direction. Somehow, she managed it, determinedly putting one foot in front of the other. She approached the empty chair beside Satya.

Amélie opened her mouth to speak, but wasn’t entirely sure what to say...

Saved from coming up with a comment, Satya turned to glance at Amélie all on her own without any prompting. She went suddenly very still. Whether the color had filled in slowly or all at once, it was impossible to tell, but it was clear that something changed the moment she laid eyes on Amélie.

She swallowed, throat shifting with the movement, but other than that she gave nothing away. Her eyes swept from Amélie across the bar, towards the glittering gold lobby, and then back again. She looked at Amélie a second time, raising up an eyebrow.

“Would you like to sit?” She offered, and her voice sounded dangerously seductive. The kind of voice Amélie could enjoy listening to, especially if it was whispering filth in her ear.

“I suppose I should,” Amélie replied, folding herself neatly onto the nearby chair.

Satya glanced out the window and her eyes lingered on the sunset, taking it all in. She was quiet for a long while, soaking in her first experience seeing color. She was handling it with remarkable poise and dignity.

Having avoided it until now, Amélie glanced out at the setting sun too. A part of her still expected to see a dull gradient of grey. It wasn’t grey, it was solid gold. Brilliant and bright, a reflection of Satya’s eyes. Yellow, orange, and red, blazing hot, warm toned in a way that warmed her heart.

“So, the sunset really is as beautiful as they say.” Satya murmured.

She was right. It was beautiful. It was _so beautiful_. Amélie felt something stirring in her chest. She never thought she would see this again. She never thought she would feel like this again. She was suddenly very grateful for Satya to giving this to her.

Amélie hadn’t expected this, and she hadn’t wanted it when it first happened but... maybe this was a good thing.

Maybe she could learn to love someone new.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
